A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez
by KhanFan
Summary: A songfic based on the song "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez. Set during New Moon before Bella starts hanging with Jake.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. I merely try to show people parts of the story that Stephenie Meyer didn't include in her books.**

_Why? Why did he have to leave? Was I really that bad to be around? Was I that horrible? Why _couldn't_ he love me? What was wrong with me? What did I do to make him go away? _This was one of the rare moments that I thought about the Cullens, especially Ed—_him_.

I was barely aware of the salty tears pouring down my face. I tried not to think about _them_ anymore. I truly tried. To distract myself, I even turned on the radio, to one of my fav—old favorite stations. _He_ had corrupted my favorite music. We had the same taste in music; any and every song that I loved, he did too. But, it was automatic for me, to switch to _his _favorite, _our_ favorite station.

_Can you feel me when I think about you?_

_With every breath I take,_

Couldn't I do anything without thinking about _him_? My every thought was about him, my every breath was for him, in the inane hope that maybe, he cared. Maybe, he would come back. Maybe, just maybe…

_Every minute no matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

I tried to distract myself with school, cooking, sleeping. Nothing works. I am empty inside.

_Like I've been wanderin' the desert_

_For a thousand days_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

Whenever I close my eyes, all I can see is his perfect face. His topaz eyes, his perfect lips, his strong jawbone. Sometimes it is him in the meadow with me, his marble skin glistening like diamonds. Sometimes it's him leaving, his unreadable expression, his cold, distant eyes.

_I'm missing you so much, _

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side _

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

I would never stop loving him. Not even for one second in my life, my existence.

_The stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mind_

I had seen approached a stray pit bull literally 2 days after I had pulled myself together. Danger magnet, remember? I laughed bitterly once at the thought. I thought I had seen _him_, heard _his_ soft, velvety voice telling me to back away slowly, not to alert it to my presence.

_Can't you hear me calling?_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling_

I wish he was here to catch me from falling, like he always did. But this time, the falling was not because of my clumsiness. I could almost feel myself slipping back into the depression that had nearly killed Charlie.

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me?_

_There's gonna be a monsoon_

_When you get back to me_

_I'm missing you so much, _

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side _

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And may this desert flower again_

_I need you here, I can't explain_

_But a day without you _

_Is like a year without rain_

I couldn't explain my love for him. Even though he had left me alone in the forest, I needed him here. I would never not need him.

_I'm missing you so much, _

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side _

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

I couldn't take it anymore. Every second I was reminded of them—of _him_. It took me over three hours, but I managed to pry the radio out and stuff it into a black garbage bag that was lying around. After I was done, I took a moment to compose myself, and went inside to resume my lifeless existence.

**A/N: So, how was it? I realize that most of my stories are kind of depressing, but that's just how I roll. Not that I don't love a good HEA. But, real life doesn't always have a happily ever after, and I realized that at an early age. But my next story will most likely be happy. I'm trying to expand my horizons and all. So, R&R?**


End file.
